


two hearts in one home

by TheRomanticist02



Series: The MilLife Chronicles [7]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M, Moving In Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 03:36:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21190907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRomanticist02/pseuds/TheRomanticist02
Summary: In which two youngins attempt the adulting thing and move in together.





	two hearts in one home

**Author's Note:**

> I should stop writing... Feels like I do it way too much, lol. Anyway, I love these two like this, okay?
> 
> Seth and Roman are twenty and twenty-one respectively in this.

Seth has to admit that following through with moving during the wettest season in Missouri wasn’t one of his _ brightest _ideas. Roman – his usually sweet-natured husband – didn’t bother to hide his annoyance as they’d been trekking in and out of their house – their house! That still feels so weird to say – carrying inside their thirteen boxes containing what young kids who think they can successfully do the adulting thing (aka – rushing into things) like themselves would own. 

The first thing that Seth had thought about their home is _ wow. _

Sure, it’s not the biggest one on base because they’re just a family of two but he really loves it. He’d loved it the first time he laid eyes on the sturdy two-story residence designed without the least imagination. It’s practical – and represents him and Roman perfectly. 

It took them less than thirty minutes to bring in all of their belongings, without any help from any of their new neighbors, and Seth just assumed that it’s because of the bad weather. He, too, was reluctant to even leave the car when they finally arrived but Roman threatened to drag him out and Seth hadn’t much of a choice. 

They’ve only unpacked two boxes though – just cutlery and dishes...that Roman had given up on helping Seth to unpack because Seth is an ‘obsessed neat-freak’ who thinks they’re competing for ‘best kitchen utensils packer’, according to his husband. Seth response was to roll his eyes, not even bothered when Roman left him to his own devices, because husbae clearly knows nothing about the practicality of kitchen utensil packing. 

Seth can hear the soothing musical notes sounding in the direction of their small living room. It’s 90s RnB – and usually, Seth can’t stand Roman’s music taste but with the skies being a charcoal-grey color, and the gentle spray of the rain outside, he can’t help but think that maybe the cheesy music creates this beautiful sense of tranquility. 

An exhilarating shiver courses through him just as he closes the upper cabinetry, making him freeze in one place. A sensuous kiss touches behind his ear, sweet breath ghosting over his temple. “Knock, knock.”

Seth bites his bottom lip, staring out the wet windows, and folds his arms over the ones that enwrap him securely – that he fits so perfectly into. “Who’s there?” he whispers, swaying side to side with his brand-new husband. 

“Are you.”

Ok. This is a new one. But the stupidity of Roman’s jokes never changes. 

“Are you, who?”

There’s a pause, Seth can feel Roman smile against his temple. He’s already cracking up at his own joke. “Are you done yet?”

Lame. Like Seth said. “You’re an idiot,” the only reason Seth laughs is because it’s impossible not to when Roman starts laughing like a little boy – all dorky and giggly. “Worst joke ever.” He turns to face Roman, wrapping his arms around his man’s neck and pouring the intensity of the way he feels for him in just a single kiss. “I love you so much.” His hand caresses Roman’s cheek. 

“The feeling’s mutual, Sethie.” Those four words, murmured by _ his _ voice, with Roman giving him that _ stars and the moon _gaze – Seth melts hard. He’d never stood a chance here. Not when it comes to Roman. He figures it’s the reason he never got over the older boy, even when he was dating Randy. And he’d tried hard but the heart wants it wants. At least for him, it’s not just the heart – but mind, body and soul too. “You finished being an obsessive scumbag?”

“I wish,” Seth pokes Roman’s bare chest playfully – he’s the only human in the world that Seth knows who never gets cold at all. Even in winter. It’s ridiculous. “I need you to put this vase on top of the counter.” Seth points to the item that he received from Roman’s mother – it’s meant to be their housewarming gift but they haven’t gotten around to shopping yet. They don’t have any fresh flowers. 

“Why, you too short?” Roman teases, pinching Seth’s cheek in that way that always makes the smaller man feel like a little baby compared to his bulky husband. 

“No. ‘M not short,” and just because he can, Seth pouts, big brown eyes glaring at his amused and laughing his ass off husband. “Continue this way, and you’ll be explaining to our parents why we got divorced within three months of marriage.” Seth is joking of course, because the mere thought threatens to give him a heart attack – he doesn’t ever want to lose this. 

“I’m sorry, baby boy.” Roman’s big hands fold behind his neck, tilting Seth’s head up. Their foreheads touch, and Seth receives a gentle kiss on his nose. “You’re not short –” Roman hesitates, he seems to have something on his mind. “Just fun-size, right?”

This asshole. And he doesn’t even have that much height on Seth. “I hate you.” Seth pulls out of his embrace, punching Roman’s defined chest a little harder than intended, his poor knuckles suffer too. “You’re so mean, man. Not cool, bro. I mean is this what they teach you in the military, my dude?”

Roman just looks bewildered at first, and then he chuckles. “What’s with the bro-lingo?”

“Maybe, you’ll understand me better as a fellow bro. You’re a mean husband.” Seth huffs, headed for the plastic bag on the kitchen island. It has their food. Chinese. Seth goes to warm it in the microwave while Roman busies himself with the task Seth had issued to him. A second later and Roman’s done, he’s trapping Seth against the counter to kiss him languidly – because they have the rest of their lives to spend together. Only the beeping of the microwave cuts them short. Roman sighs and pulls away. 

“Should I grab the plates?”

“Just one. We’ll share.”

They don’t have chairs yet. In fact, they haven’t much of anything but to Seth it doesn’t matter. He’s got everything he needs right here with him. “Aye, look we’re having an indoor picnic.” Roman comments offhandedly, laughing like he finds the whole situation funny – eating on the floor. 

“The perfect one,” Seth agrees, grabbing a single prawn with his chopsticks, he holds it out expectantly to Roman, who rolls his eyes but opens his mouth. “Fireplace, soft music, it’s raining outside and great company. I’d say it’s a ten out of ten, husbae.”

“Plus, this is our house – just you and me.”

“I feel sorry for the neighbors.” Seth sniffles, it transitions into a soft laugh. “We weren’t the easiest to deal with in my former apartment. Remember? Mr. McConnell?”

Roman shakes his head, there’s a tinge of pink tainting his cheeks, barely noticeable. He rubs his face like Seth even reminding him about the incident embarrasses him. “You mean when he thought I was a serial killer because you were screaming like a banshee – yeah, I remember that. And those fifteen women that were watching everything.”

“Aw, I’m sorry.” Seth leans forward to plant a soothing kiss on the husband’s sensuous lips. He grazes Roman’s five o’clock shadow, relishing in the prickly sensation. “But remember he congratulated you afterwards? And what is it he said?”

Roman’s expression changes in a matter of seconds. He’s so smug now. “That’s how you do it, son. You keep doing what you doing and your boy will have your dick insured.”

“Oh yes!” Seth starts to cackle, patting his chest as he chokes on his saliva from laughing too hard. “And the Mrs. Botha thought it was creepy of him to say that. I felt the same, to be honest.”

“Well,” Roman starts, pulling Seth on top of his lap. They mold so perfectly together, heartbeat to heartbeat, breath to breath, noses touching. Roman’s hand running down Seth’s spine affects the younger man enough to squirm on his husband’s lap, boxer briefs confining just a little. “You don’t gotta feel like that ever again. You’re the flower that I’ll always protect.”

“J Cole,” Seth rolls his eyes, but melting nonetheless. “We need to go shopping tomorrow – for furniture, some food. I don’t want us to be those people who live on takeouts. I’m cooking tomorrow.”

“You’re a terrible cook.” For a while Roman silently objects to Seth leaving his arms, but Seth persists, wiggling and squirming until he’s successful. “What are you doing?” Roman asks curiously, while Seth moves around him, busy with three of their blankets. 

“Building us our happy nest.” Seth grins, designing a heart-shaped pattern. “See, now we’re both trapped in this and it symbolizes our love.”

“Sap.” Happily, Seth melts into Roman’s embrace. They lie on their sides, not even an inch separating them – all entangled warm bodies and stuttered heartbeats. “So what do you suggest we buy tomorrow?”

“I already have a list.” Seth grins mischievously, stroking Roman’s cheek with reverential gentleness. “All necessities of course.”

Roman studies him intensely, and then he shakes his head franticly. “Nope. Pet animals are not necessities, Seth.” 

Bummer...how did he know?

“How do you do that?” Seth whispers, maybe with a little awe, it always amazes him how Roman can read his mind. 

Husbae presses a thumb on Seth's lower lip, parting his mouth just slightly. “What my amazing telepathy skills? It's a sixth sense when it comes to you, baby boy. I know you better than you know yourself.”

He really does, and it's not fair. Seth sighs, burying his face in Roman's neck. Roman always smells so good, whether it's his natural scent or with a hint of cologne. 

“But I want a baby, Rome.” Seth juts out his bottom lip, Bambi eyes glaring accusingly. “I demand one.”

“No puppies, sweetheart.” Roman repeats, running the tips of his fingers down a shivering Seth’s arm. He plays with the hairs that raise on Seth’s arm. “This base doesn’t allow animals, you know that.”

“But would you?” Seth queries. “If they allowed it, would you?”

Roman doesn’t hesitate, “Of course.” Seth has the feeling that he’s just saying that. “Making you happy is my life’s purpose.”

Those words halt whatever Seth was going to say. Damn this man for always knowing what to say and _ when _to say it. “You’re lucky I love you.” Seth huffs, kicking at Roman’s ankle. 

“And I love you, Seth.” It’s intimate – the sound of crackling coming from the fireplace in front of them, creating a calm and pleasant air between Seth and his man. The heavy rain is a distant background noise, just like everything happening outside the walls of their home. Their home. For their rest. And refuge. And eternal love-making. 

Roman’s lips press to Seth’s forehead – soft, assuring, confident. And Seth wraps an arm around Roman’s waist, listening to the beautiful rhythm of his heartbeat. It’s times like these that Seth cherishes the most. When he’s reminded of just why he and Roman are so perfect together. They’re soulmates, the two of them. Fitting like a puzzle. Balancing each other perfectly – without stepping on each other’s toes. It had to be Roman. It was _ always _him. Seth’s home – and now he’s blessed enough to have two. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
